


Le petit garçon devenu pantin de bois

by Vivian (Bigou)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Depression, Français | French, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigou/pseuds/Vivian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cette histoire a été posté en ligne pour la première fois sur <a href="http://www.deviantart.com/">DeviantART</a> le 1<sup>er</sup> février 2010.<br/>Lien vers la version <a href="http://www.deviantart.com/">DeviantART</a> de cette histoire: <a href="http://bigou.deviantart.com/art/Le-petit-garcon-devenu-pantin-152587135">Le petit garçon devenu pantin</a> (by <a href="http://bigou.deviantart.com/">Bigou</a>)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Le petit garçon devenu pantin de bois

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire a été posté en ligne pour la première fois sur [DeviantART](http://www.deviantart.com/) le 1er février 2010.  
> Lien vers la version [DeviantART](http://www.deviantart.com/) de cette histoire: [Le petit garçon devenu pantin](http://bigou.deviantart.com/art/Le-petit-garcon-devenu-pantin-152587135) (by [Bigou](http://bigou.deviantart.com/))

Il était une fois, il n’y a pas si longtemps, un petit garçon.

Ce petit garçon avait toujours vécu avec pour seule compagnie ses parents, le tout sous l’œil bienveillant des personnes âgées du voisinage.

Mais un jour, une fille de son âge s’installa dans la maison juste derrière chez lui.

Elle née de parents musulmans, lui lointain descendant de chrétiens, il y eu sans doutes un choc des cultures au départ. Mais le choc fit vite place à l’amitié, puis à la fraternité. Car c’était comme ça qu’il la voyait, comme une sœur ! Ils devinrent vite inséparables, jouant un coup chez l’un, un coup chez l’autre, quand ce n’était pas dans la rue, sous l’œil des voisins qu’il avait toujours connus.

Mais un jour, elle dût partir, et le jeune garçon fut de nouveau tout seul.

Si seul qu’il songea même à se donner la mort. Mais il se ravisa. « Si je suis plus là, ce sont mes parents vont être seuls et triste comme je le suis. » Et sur ces mots, il décida de devenir un simple pantin de bois.

Cette marionnette était désormais tenue par des fils magiques, des fils la faisant se mouvoir et de s’exprimer comme si elle était toujours un petit garçon.

Puis il eut un petit frère, et on lui conseilla de s’en occuper. Cela aurait pu être une bonne occasion pour le petit pantin de réparer son erreur et redevenir humain, mais intérieurement, il crut qu’on lui demandait de veiller à ce que le nouveau venu ne devienne pas, lui aussi, une figurine de bois. Ce qu’il fit.

Mais être le seul pantin dans un monde peuplé de vrai gens, ce n’est pas facile, même lorsque l’on est animé par des fils magiques. Ce profond sentiment de solitude devenait de plus en plus lourd pour le petit pantin. Si lourd que les fils de la malheureuse marionnette se cassèrent un par un, au fil des années.

Puis un jour il se retourna et vit presque tous ses fils traîner derrière lui. Un seul était encore en place, et en levant la tête, il put remarquer que celui-ci ne tarderait pas à lâcher. Depuis, il tente désespérément de réparer ses fils, espérant qu’après cela il pourra enfin redevenir humain.


End file.
